


Lucky love

by KIKIBLUE



Series: newtina [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIKIBLUE/pseuds/KIKIBLUE
Summary: 現代au,聽了歌曲「城市琴人」丹尼爾（Daniel Powter）新曲〈Do You Wanna Get Lucky〉，啟發。





	Lucky love

**Author's Note:**

> 現代au,聽了歌曲「城市琴人」丹尼爾（Daniel Powter）新曲〈Do You Wanna Get Lucky〉，啟發。

紐特在酒吧待了整晚，他佔據角落，低頭盯著眼前酒杯。

 

他無意在這，卻必須在這。

 

今晚是他的[男士之夜]，忒修斯為他準備的慶祝，終結30年的單身。

 

他是斯卡曼德家族裡最孤僻古怪的人，他喜歡讀書、喜歡寫作、喜歡大自然更喜歡動物，唯獨不喜歡人。

 

他享受一個人的孤寂。

 

直到他的哥哥忒修斯結婚將迎來第二個孩子，他突然被告知即將有個婚禮，屬於他――紐特.斯卡曼德的婚禮。

 

沉默無語的舉起酒杯一口喝淨，為自己嘆息。

 

不是沒嘗試過與人有交集，他努力試過。

 

最終，還是迎來了未知的婚禮、不了解的另一半，這不是他想要的。

 

仰頭在喝下一杯，吐出一口氣，無力的看向正在舞池奮力跳舞的忒修斯。

 

男士之夜！開心的是他吧！抬手又往嘴裡灌一杯。

 

今夜，他想醉，卻醉不了。

 

*

 

蒂娜從踏入酒吧那一刻就開始觀察周圍人群，她的目光掃過舞池、圓桌停留在吧台。

 

她咬動嘴唇，勾起落髮，研究眼前的男士。

 

雙手指尖環住冰冷酒杯，皺眉思考。

 

她明天有個婚禮，屬於自己的婚禮。

 

明天，她25歲人生就要改變，雖然不是她所想的婚姻。

 

她是金坦家族裡最安靜刻板的老小姐，在所有手足找到另一半時，她就是急需被安排出嫁的人。

 

她喜歡書本、喜歡樹木味道更加喜歡思考。

 

她享受生活精彩每一天，唯獨不受男士青睞。

 

沒法拒絕的婚姻，使人煩躁不安，放縱狂歡是今夜的重頭戲，然後迎接往後生活相安乏味的婚姻墳墓。

 

快速灌入烈酒，為自己打氣。

 

站起身深呼吸，走向今晚最想接近的男人。

 

*

 

紐特打量懷中的女士，她很漂亮。

 

或許一開始的場景並不美好，他害羞結巴打翻酒杯笨拙的擦拭她身上的酒漬。

 

她很閃亮，笑開的梨渦、明亮的大眼、白皙紅潤的臉頰。

 

低頭害羞的展開笑容，享受閱讀她觀察她。

 

蒂娜抬頭注視他，他很害羞但可愛。

 

她喜歡他談論書籍、互相搶話補充論點，她接了他的話語、他理解她的想法。

 

想靠近他，吸取從來沒有任何男士對她散發的欣賞。

 

學他低頭害羞，臉部柔和笑了笑。

 

他們現在溫柔對視著，他不想讓她離開，不想結束這樣的夜晚。縮短距離，慢慢地，舉起雙手撫上她的臉頰溫柔柔軟。

 

她往上抬頭又一次縮短他們之間的距離，閉上眼睛。

 

他輕輕地將嘴唇壓在她的唇上，周圍所有聲音停止了。

 

他的心臟加速，激起的火花讓他失去對時間的感覺。

 

紐特慢慢睜開眼睛，凝視著眼前同樣茫然的眼睛。蒂娜又再次移動她的嘴唇，一次又一次尋求甜蜜的接觸，一隻手抓住他的背心，另一隻手環繞他的脖子。他本能地將手臂環繞她身邊，緊緊抱住她。

 

這次的吻更加強烈，他們不想讓它停下來。

 

慢慢地，他們激烈的吻變得柔和，最終他們分開呼吸，頭抵著頭輕擦鼻頭。

 

他能感覺她溫熱的呼吸灑在自己的皮膚上，她的手玩弄他的頭髮，深吸一口氣，睜開眼睛，滿足現在親密的感覺。

 

她的臉現在已經變成一片粉紅色，他的笑容在她微微腫脹的紅唇綻放。

 

快樂在他體內冒出來，他發出輕笑聲，蒂娜傻笑的聲音慢慢地加入。

 

他們不知道他們是如何離開酒吧的。

 

只知道，他們不想離開彼此。

 

黑夜裡傳來陣陣低聲嘆息，他親吻著膜拜她，他的心臟猛烈地撞擊胸前。她身上有一種甜美的氣息，催促他探索搜尋。

 

她回吻親吻他，陶醉他輕柔地觸摸，暈眩他給予的熱度。

 

他們緊緊地貼在一起，手臂收緊，強烈有力的襲擊上了她。

 

一次又一次撞擊彼此的心臟。

 

他們就像過度奔跑氣喘吁吁，身體散發的熱度皮膚上的汗水蔓延上了房間，窗戶漸漸爬上了霧氣。

 

一次又一次，放縱狂歡。

 

他們再次又再次陷入激情熱度，不想放手。

 

*

 

紐特頭低著擺弄著領結，他是今天的新郎，他因該開心卻滿心的憂鬱，抿住嘴皺起眉。

 

他開始覺得委屈，眼眶發熱。

 

昨晚的狂歡，只是一場美麗的夢。冰冷清晨打醒了黑夜的炙熱，床上只有自己孤單的身影，他開始懷疑昨晚懷裡的可人兒不是真人，世界上沒有如此完美的人。

 

再次拉動領子，煩躁擺動身體，空洞地面向忒修斯，低聲開口。

 

“你相信心靈伴侶嗎？”

 

忒修斯翻起了白眼，給他一個鬼臉。他只當他的小弟弟，在結婚前發牢騷對未來的不安。

 

不理會忒修斯的反應，他相信，因為他曾經擁有過，雖然短暫……。

 

他身上還保留她的氣味，她佔領畫下的領土記號。

 

低頭不語，不想理會周圍人群對新娘緩慢步上紅毯的鼓噪。

 

他只有一個名字可以懷念，蒂娜……。

 

蒂娜緊張的拉扯領口，遮蓋衣服下脖子上點點紅印。

 

那是狂歡下的收藏品，她不安地為未來生活煩惱，她緊閉紅唇，深吸口氣不讓心裡一直湧出的難過襲上雙眼。

 

忍住不斷想溢出的眼淚。

 

她轉頭詢問她最甜美的妹妹。

 

“你相信有契合的靈魂嗎？”

 

疑惑皺眉的奎妮轉頭看著她，不解的想再開口詢問她最愛的姐姐。父親已經挽上她的手臂，帶領她走向另一個開端。

 

垂頭緊抿嘴，讓淚水無聲無息滑落眼底。

 

她想念他，紐特……。

 

忒修斯無奈地戳動紐特的臂膀，讓他抬頭專注眼前的場景，他快速抬頭環顧一圈又低下頭。

 

他皺眉又快速抬頭，驚訝眼前的場景。

 

在他剛剛看過的一圈，眼神停留在行進中的新娘。

 

她低頭機械式擺動腳步，她一身華麗白色貼身禮服。儘管沒抬起頭，她依然是他眼裡最耀眼的光芒。

 

熱血跳動突然襲擊心臟，他想哭，想擁抱著她，他的新娘。

 

他炙熱地注視她。

 

當蒂娜站定位置上，慢慢地深呼吸抬頭，一個狂熱的眼睛，引起她剛剛停止的淚水。

 

她輕笑拉扯笑容，眼淚從眼眶脫離。

 

她哭著也笑著。

 

他們彼此溫柔注視，紐特先開口。

 

“這真是……”

 

“可不是嗎……”蒂娜搶話接下。

 

紐特往前拉近她，緊緊抓住擁抱她，他低頭狂熱的親吻她。

 

蒂娜回抱住他，跟隨他灼熱的吻。

 

場面在他們熱情擁吻下暴動，牧師揚起手制止場面，他用力的深咳，打擾他們之間的熱情。

 

激烈的熱吻漸漸轉變彼此追逐的輕吻。

 

咳嗽聲，引起他們注意，轉頭看向牧師。

 

“我願意！” 不帶遲疑，齊聲道出。

 

幸福鐘聲響起迴盪在溫暖陽光間，捲起笑聲與未來的每一天……。

 

FIN


End file.
